Kitty Fantasies
by MareFanfiction
Summary: Alec has some strange ideas while petting Chairman Meow. (WARNING: Rated M for MATURE and M for sMut! ;3 ) [One-shot-Malec]


**Kitty Fantasies:** _(Malec)_

Alec Lightwood was a simple boy, well a simple Shadowhunter at least. He didn't dress up unless called for. He never thought of himself very imaginative unlike his friend Clary. Alec didn't usually fantasize about dirty things either until one day he was petting Magnus' cat Chairman Meow behind the ears and thinking about his boyfriend's cat like eyes. The idea struck him when the cat purred when he scratched it behind the ears.

_Would Magnus purr like that? _

Wait Magnus didn't have cat ears.

_What if he did have cat ears, and a tail?_

Alec blushed and pushed away the protesting Chairman Meow who had just gotten comfortable on Alec's lap. What perverted thoughts were he thinking!? Besides it's not like Magnus can even grow cat ears and a tail…

_He is a warlock._

"Alec, what's wrong?" Magnus asked glancing over at his boyfriend curiously from next to him on the couch. They had been watching T.V together having nothing else to do that day.

Alec flinched slightly and his blush deepened. "Nothing!" He said quickly.

"Are you sure? You look awfully red." Magnus said with a mischievous smile, as if he was reading his boyfriend's thoughts. He cupped his hands around Alec's cheeks leaning in close.

"I'm sure…" Alec replied nervously. Looking into Magnus' cat eyes made heat go to all the wrong places for the eighteen year old. The closer the warlock got the more Alec couldn't resist.

He nearly pounced on Magnus as he closed the small gap by crashing their lips together. Magnus pulled the young Shadowhunter onto his lap and glided his tongue over his lips. Alec opened his mouth allowing the warlock to slide his tongue in. He moaned as their crotches grinded against each other and Magnus' tongue ran across his. Magnus gave a soft chuckle and pulled his boyfriend closer. Alec gripped Magnus' shoulders as the warlock skillfully turned his tongue around in his mouth.

They pulled apart to catch their breath. Through the heavy panting Magnus nipped at Alec's neck.

"Magnuuusss…" The young Shadowhunter moaned. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He replied, "If you can ask it."

Alec groaned. "That's not fa-ah-ir." He said gasping when Magnus started sucking on his sensitive skin.

"I'm sorry, it's not what?"

"Knock it off!" Alec moaned, sounding a bit like a pouting three year old.

"Fine" Magnus sighed and sat back looking at his boyfriend. He rubbed Alec's thigh just to make sure they can continue where they left off.

Alec blushed realizing he had all of Magnus' attention. What the hell was he going to ask? "Would you do anything for me?" He began asking unable to hold the warlock's gaze.

"Yes?" Magnus answered.

"Would that include doing things with your…powers?" Alec said searching for the words.

"I guess" Magnus said getting a little worried. "Alec, what are you asking me?"

"Uh…I was just thinking…" Alec grew extremely red unable to say his thoughts. "Would you…uh…"

"Out with it Alexander, you're worrying me!"

"Would you grow cat ears and a tail for me?" He blurted out, and immediately regretted it. "Just for one night" He added mumbling.

Magnus stared at his boyfriend as if he had just asked him to stop being fabulous. "What?" The warlock asked.

"Cat ears and a tail" Alec said like he was a broken robot, "on you, for one night."

Magnus looked puzzled for a moment, and then came to sudden realization. He smiled and gasped in surprise. "Alexander Lightwood, are you trying to do something kinky with me!?"

Alec nearly died from embarrassment and hid his face in his hands. "Why do you have to put it that way?" He muttered.

Magnus tried to keep himself from laughing, but failed miserably.

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry Alec; it's just that you were the last person in the world I thought would say that!" Magnus said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I thought the same thing, but the idea just kind of came to me." He mumbled.

The warlock kissed the Shadowhunter's neck again, making him gasp in surprise. "If it makes you feel any better," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear, his lips almost pressed against Alec's skin, "I'll still do it."

Alec reddened. "R-really?" He asked embarrassed.

"Under one condition" He said with a mischievous grin.

"What?"

"You have to have ears and a tail too!"

Alec's blush deepened. "Why!?"

"Come on Alec, how can I pass up a chance to see you with cute kitty ears and a tail?" Magnus replied.

* * *

"O.K you didn't say anything about wearing _those_." Alec said gesturing to Magnus' lacy panties.

"You don't have to wear them if you don't want to." Magnus told him, "I just thought they made me look sexy!" He said winking.

Alec had to admit, the warlock didn't look too bad. The panties showed off his boyfriend's slim body and sculpted hips. The pink and white lace undergarment tugged slightly down in the back for Magnus' cat tail. They now both had large cat ears and slim tails that swished back and forth, all thanks to Magnus's magic.

"Hey, stop staring at my gorgeous body and come over here, so I can put it to good use!" Magnus motioned for Alec to come to him.

Alec padded over to Magnus and kissed him on the lips. The warlock pulled his boyfriend closer deepening the kiss. Arms wrapped around each other and everywhere their skin touched felt like sweet electricity to Alec. He pushed closer running his fingers to Magnus' hair. Maybe he could test his theory?

The Shadowhunter rubbed behind his boyfriend's feline ears. Magnus in response made a throaty sound that slowly began to sound like a cat's purr.

"Alexanderrrrr~ what are you doing?" The warlock asked with a questioning gaze.

"Nothing…"

"Liar"

"Well you see…uh…" Alec didn't necessarily know how to tell Magnus of his idea. He was also distracted by the sight of Magnus' blushing face. When did the warlock get this cute and sexy at the same time?

"Alexander!"

"I got the idea while petting your cat, O.K.?!" Alec blurted out.

Magnus had to give Alec a look this time. "Why are you thinking of erotic thoughts while handling Chairman Meow?"

"Do you really have to put it that way!?" Alec stuttered embarrassed. "The cat just looked like it was enjoying being petted behind the ear and suddenly I thought what if you did too and then I thought of you having cat ears and then—"

Magnus cut off the rambling Shadowhunter with a kiss on the lips. "I don't quite understand your line of thinking Alexander, but whatever kinky stuff you're into I'm open to."

"It's not kinky!"

"It so is, now shut up and let's have sex!"

Alec was going to protest once more, but was stopped again by his lover's lips. The two pulled closer as tongues glided over each other and began to explore the other's mouth. They both tried to put a good show on for one another with feeling and teasing.

Alec felt heat buildup in his body once more as the warlock let his hands roam under his shirt. One hand felt all the way around to the Shadowhunter's back and slowly pushed its way down. The warlock's hand stopped and rubbed Alec's lower back until it's true plans where revealed; taking one finger and rubbing up and down the base of the eighteen-year-olds' new tail.

"Ah-ha!" Alec squeaked in surprise at the tingling sensation.

"How does it feel?" Magnus whispered into the young Shadowhunter's ear.

"Weird, but good", He replied trying to keep from gasping at the intriguing feeling.

"I think you said the same thing to me before one time. Now when was that? Hmm, oh yeah! When I—"

Alec cut him off with a growl; "Don't you dare say it!"

Magnus grinned and applied pressure to his rubbing of his lover's tail bone. The young Shadowhunter, being caught off guard, released a loud gasp and moan. "Whatever you want, dear"

With a fiery glare, Alec quickly tugged down the warlock's flashy panties allowing his hard member out into the cool air.

"Alexander!"

"Call me Alec!" The now passionate Shadowhunter captured the warlock's mouth in his own and stroked the freed member. All of this was much to Magnus' delight; why else would he want to tease the boy so much?

Seeing it unfair to be the only one completely nude, the warlock zapped Alec's clothes away to the floor space next to them.

"Cheater" The Shadowhunter murmured between kisses.

"Just didn't want you to stop" Magnus murmured back with a grin.

The two lovers explored each other's nude bodies with moans and gasps between, then decided it was best to lay down on the coach. Magnus laid down first pulling the young Shadowhunter on top of himself. With new found friction the two began another heated make out session with Magnus stroking their members together.

"Ah~ Magnus~" Alec could think of nothing, but to call out his lover's name at such heated moments; his mind clouded with the erotic sensations.

"Do you want to keep going?" Magnus asked panting.

Alec nodded with another moan escaping his lips. Unable to resist, the warlock kissed and licked the pink lips of his young lover.

Magnus slowed his strokes, much to Alec's displeasure, but much more pleasure was to come. The warlock, not wanting to move from such a lovely position, lubed his finger with his powers. He guided Alec to further separate his legs and move his hips up. Magnus then circled around his lover's hole for a tease before thrusting the first finger in.

Alec gasped in surprise as he felt Magnus' cold, lubed finger push in and out of his asshole. He then squeaked as his warlock lover entered another.

"Do you want more?" Magnus asked with a lustful smile.

Reluctantly, Alec nodded.

The skilled warlock thrust his finger in and out at a rougher pace. He began to scissor his fingers and stretch his lover. Magnus watched his as his lover began to redden and moaned louder.

"Oh, fuck Magnus!"

"That's the idea" Luckily for the warlock, his lover was too preoccupied with having fingers in his ass to slap him. The warlock also saw it fit to thrust in a third finger into the young Shadowhunter.

"I'm-GAH!-going to kill you!" Alec mustered out.

"You said that last time, but look where we are now."

The Shadowhunter lunged forward and bit the warlock's bottom lip.

"OW!"

"Shut up and fuck me!"

With no further complaints from a statement like that, Magnus pulled his fingers out of Alec and spread his cheeks apart.

"Ready?" The warlock asked with more seriousness in his voice.

"MmHmm" Alec agreed with a nod.

Magnus slowly entered his lover and listened blissfully as he mewled at the sensation.

"Maybe I put too much cat in you." He teased which got him a little head-butt from Alec.

The warlock grabbed a hold of the Shadowhunter's hips and pushed him down onto his member until he was fully enveloped to the hilt. This sent shudders up and down Alec's spin and he tried to cover his mouth from the countless moans escaping him.

"Can I move?"

With a quick nod as consent, Magnus pulled Alec up and pushed him back down. With each thrust the warlock steadily quickened his pace. With speed picking up, Alec couldn't resist but to start pushing back down onto Magnus' thrust. Heat built up and the once steady pace escaped the two lovers at they held onto each other and Magnus thrust harder and faster.

"Oh Mag-nus!" Alec practically screamed "I'm so close!"

Magnus took both of their members once more in his hand and stroked them simultaneously pushing them closer and closer to coming. Finally the two came in unison screaming out each other's names.

Alec collapsed onto Magnus who wrapped his arms around him.

"Was that kinky enough for you?" The warlock asked rubbing his lover's cat ear.

"Shut up!" Alec replied with a weak punch in the arm, as he felt the sweetest sensation of Magnus' love for him throughout his entire body.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

This probably sucked due to the fact I started this fic some months ago and just finished it in one night. I feel like I didn't put enough character or description into this, but maybe one day I'll revise it and try to add more. . Anyways, I just randomly thought of this idea of Magnus and Alec having cat ears and tails; (I watch too much anime), and decided to write a one-shot. I hope you enjoyed this either way~! THANK YOU!


End file.
